dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Items
On the battlefield a verity of Items can be found that will improve your chances against your enemies. They will appear from many sources, and always grant something to whoever picks them up. Items found Here are the items that you can find laying around on the battlefield. There are restrictions as to what unit can and cannot pick up depending on the unit. Meat bun/steamed bun/bun: Dropped by: pots, lesser units, crates. A small white object found on the battlefield. Picking up one will instantly restore 50 health to whoever picks up it. This item is a refernce to the steamed bun, a food that is made by putting some form of filling, such as beef or chicken, inside dough and then steaming it. A common food. Double steamed bun: Dropped by: Officers, crates, Supply Base capture reward. Two steamed buns right next to each other. They are one item, and will always restore 100 health. Meat on the bone: Dropped by: Crates This item is a golden brown peice of meat on a bone. This item retores 200 health. This is only found in crates. Roasted duck/chicken: Dropped by: Crates This large golden brown cooked bird restores 400 health. This is only found in crates. Aged wine/wine/pot with orange cover over it: This item is a pot with an orange cover over it. It restores your musou bar to full, reguardless of what else is in effect. This item is a refernce to wine. Imperial seal/musou item/spam item: Dropped by: Crate This item is a small gold object, with a flat base and the likeness of a dragon carved on top. This item will restore your musou, and give you unlimited musou for the next 10 seconds after you pick it up. This item can only be found in crates. This item is a refernce to the Imperial Seal, the mark of the emperer of China. This was considered a valuble item, and the Sun family found it in a well after Louyang was burned by Dong Zhuo. War god's axe/axe: This item resembles an Axe, and when picked up it gives you X2 attack for 15 seconds. War god's armor/armor: This item looks like a suit of Iron armor. Gives X2 defense for 15 seconds. Wingged boots/boots: This looks a pair of boots with wings on the side. This item gives X2 speed for 15 seconds. Inventory pickups These items, when picked up, will give you an item(s) that you get after battle, not during. weather or not an item is gained after battle depends on weather or not you win or lose, or the battle level. Weapon crate: A red rectangle box with a design on it. This item will give you a weapon after battle. Armor box: A red, or rarely blue, chest. This item gives you one gear after battle, where the rarer blue one will give you 2. Leather pouch: A small brown pouch with a golden design near the top. This item gives you one random Spical or town item after battle. Lieutenant soul: This item will have the defeated Lieutenant offer to join you after battle. Defeated Musou Officer: Campagin: This is an automatic pickup. When a Musou Officer is slain during a Campagin match, and you win the battle, you will receive a Special Item: The soul of that Musou Officer. This is automatically added once they are slain Special items These are items that don't appear in in normal modes, but selected modes. Musou soul: Dropped by: Crates (Showdown Only) This item will instantly transform you into a Musou Officer, giving you their moveset and a boost, but your stats are the exact same as before. The only way to negate this effect on yourself is to die, dropping the soul at your place of death. Picking it up again if you are on the same team will turn you into the same officer that the other person had become. Treasure: This item is only found during treasure hunt mode. Picking this up will slow you down untill you return it to one of your bases. You can hold 3 at one time, each one will slow you down even futher. Category:Items